24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 7 antagonists
This is a list of characters with articles or unnamed characters entries who were antagonists during Day 7. Day 7's antagonists can be split into three categories, all connected variously to one another; agents of the Sangalan People's Freedom Army (including Iké Dubaku and Benjamin Juma) using terrorism to force the US military out of Sangala; Starkwood, a mercenary company that led a plot with the Prion variant whose end goal was the claiming of a PMC role in national security; and the Prion variant cabal, which facilitated Starkwood (and subsequently Juma) to his own ends. People's Freedom Army & conspirators Colonel Dubaku's plots , mastermind of the first 10 hours events, hold First Gentleman Henry Taylor hostage.]] Colonel Iké Dubaku: General Juma's second-in-command of the People's Freedom Army; Dubaku entered the United States and began collaborating with Nichols to force President Allison Taylor to cancel the planned US intervention in Sangala by breaching the CIP firewall, and later tried to use Henry Taylor as a hostage, eliminated by Udo to prevent him from revealing further information. * Taylor administration conspiracy (mole network); nearly one-hundred U.S. gov't moles, including congressional staffers: Teo Dell'Amico, Terry Matalas, Shauna McGarry, Adam DeSilva, Geoff Aull, Kim Reynolds, Alexandra Gaines, John Poladian, Olivier Benamou, Scott Powell, Mike Posey, Kim Barnhart, Jim Sharp, Tristan Mejia, Eric Guerin, & Maren Brown CIP Device plot * Nichols: directed the usage of the CIP module in breaking the CIP firewall for Dubaku at the Ritter Building; transferred the Matobos to Dubaku, killed by Renee Walker ** David Emerson: the leader of the mercenary group carrying out the technology thefts and engineering needed to create the CIP module; tried to take Jack hostage and was killed by Tony *** Morgan: one of Emerson's subordinates; Emerson killed Morgan for insubordination and replaced him with Jack Bauer *** Litvak: one of Emerson's subordinates, Litvak cut the power to the residence of Ule Matobo during the kidnapping attempt *** Alan Tanner: a sniper who took out Schector and Ari to prevent them from giving up Tony's location, and middleman who was supposed to report Emerson's next mission to Tony *** Gabriel Schector: the former supplier of Jack Bauer and Tony when they worked at CTU; coordinated the technology thefts, killed by Alan Tanner **** Ari: Schector's bodyguard, killed by Alan Tanner *** Masters: one of Tony's accomplices who helped him abduct Michael Latham, killed by both Jack Bauer and Renee Walker *** Donnie Fox: the second accomplice of Tony who helped abduct Michael Latham, killed by Renee Walker *** Lennert: a mole in the FBI SWAT team who aided Tanner's escape from the Columbia Building ** Henchman #1: Nichols' driver when the Matobos were handed over by Tony Almeida * Brian Gedge: a Secret Service agent, trusted by Henry Taylor, who was actually a mole who killed Samantha Roth and tried to kill Taylor but was countered by Taylor * Technician #1: crashed two passenger jets within sight of the Oval Office for Dubaku, killed by Tony Almeida * Technician #2: another of the techs at the Ritter Building who aided in the unsuccessful sabotage of the Boyd Chemical Plant * Dubaku's bodyguard: sacrificed by Dubaku to permit his escape Henry Taylor hostage crisis * Elemu: Dubaku's right-hand-man at the 12451 Arlington Avenue hideout, helped chop off Henry Taylor's finger and later shot him before he was killed by Jack Bauer ** Mikali: one of Dubaku's men at 12451 Arlington Avenue ** Store front cashier: cashier at the grocer's market above Dubaku's 12451 Arlington Avenue hideout (might've been Mikali) * Edward Vossler: another corrupt Secret Service agent; Gedge's partner, who kidnapped Henry Taylor for Dubaku and gave up his location to Bauer when his family was taken hostage; fought Bauer and lost * Dubaku man #1: leader of a group of Dubaku's heavily-armed subordinates at the Stanswick Power Plant who exploded an American convoy pretending to deliver the Matobos * Dubaku's driver: Dubaku's last subordinate, who intended to drive him and his girlfriend to a private plane to escape but was killed after drawing a gun on Jack Bauer * Ryan Burnett: he was the chief of staff for Blaine Mayer and a mercenary contracted by Dubaku; after Dubaku failed to take out Taylor and was ready to flee, Burnett conspired to have him eliminated but was forced by Dubaku to continue to help ** Sean Hillinger: the deep-cover mole in the FBI from Burnett's group, had plans to betray Dubaku, was exposed and arrested ** Erika: had an affair with Sean and assisted him in the plot, but Sean killed her in an unsuccessful gambit to frame her for everything General Juma's group attacks the White House.]] General Benjamin Juma: the leader of the rebel People's Freedom Army who staged his second power grab in Sangala during Redemption, which resulted in the deaths of two hundred thousand Sangalans. Staged the White House siege, which killed 14 American servicemen and almost killed President Allison Taylor, but was killed in self-defense by Jack Bauer * Ryan Burnett: personally involved with Juma "from the beginning", assisted Juma after Dubaku's arrest/death; tortured by Jack Bauer to expose the truth, killed by John Quinn soon afterwards * Udo: killed Dubaku in his hospital bed for Juma to keep him from talking; functioned as subcommander in the White House invasion, killed in the explosion caused by Bill Buchanan * Ngozi: Juma's technical expert who worked through White House security; killed by Bauer * Laurent Dubaku: Juma's remote reconnaissance officer during the siege; while guarding Juma's boat in the Potomac, he observed Renee Walker and pursued her, he was the son of Iké Dubaku, killed early on by Larry Moss * Abo: One of Juma's commandos who was a low level employee at the White House who assisted in the squad's entry, killed in the explosion by Bill Buchanan * Cimbe (hall guard): gathered hostages after the siege * Cimbe (torch operator): dismantled an underground layer of protection beneath the White House with a blowtorch * Commando #2: another of Juma's best soldiers Starkwood , CEO of Starkwood who was part of a large conspiracy to attack the United States.]] Jonas Hodges: an executive at Starkwood and key ally of Juma's who provided him with the intelligence needed to raid the White House * Greg Seaton: Hodges' personal assistant and advisor ** John Quinn: professional killer dispatched by Seaton to silence Ryan Burnett and Blaine Mayer and frame Jack Bauer for their murders; killed by Bauer * Tom Chapman: worked with Hodges in selecting targets for a weapons system ** Starkwood tech: a hesitant subordinate of Chapman * Stokes: Starkwood mercenary tasked to retrieve the bioweapon from the Port of Alexandria and later guard the compound ** Reese: one of Stokes' subordinates, he drove the flatbed at the port ** Mitch: one of Stokes' subordinates, he was ordered to run a diagnostic on the bio-weapon at the port ** Cooper: one of Stokes' subordinates, assigned to kill Carl Gadsen, but was shot dead by Jack Bauer ** Dolen: one of Stokes' subordinates, he was sent to find Cooper ** Greer: one of Stokes' subordinates, he drove the container mover ** Robert Galvez: a mercenary at the Starkwood headquarters, secretly in league with Tony Almeida; killed by Tony after trying to betray him. ** Murphy: a guard at the Starkwood headquarters ** Mercenary: apprehended chairman Doug Knowles * (Edward Vossler, Brian Gedge, possibly other Taylor administration conspiracy members): although working under Dubaku during Day 7, they were beholden to Starkwood Jonas Hodges murder Olivia Taylor: started the plans for Hodges' murder; she did not give the final permission, but the assassin proceeded * Contract killer: unidentified bomber who killed Hodges * Martin Collier: had Jonas Hodges murdered even though Olivia Taylor balked at the last moment Prion variant cabal & operatives as he reveals his true loyalties to Jack Bauer.]] Alan Wilson: the most influential member of the prion variant cabal who was also a top-ranking executive in Day 5's Sentox nerve gas conspiracy; ultimately captured * Alan Wilson's operative: Wilson's lead bodyguard * Cara Bowden: impersonated Patricia Eames and hired Tony Almeida, who later shot and killed her in order to get close to Wilson ** Tony Almeida: mole inside Emerson's mercenary group; sabotaged Starkwood Python rockets but stole a container of prion variant; ultimately captured *** Robert Galvez: agreed to assist Tony in the theft of a container of prion variant *** Harbinson: raided the Al-Zarian apartment alongside Tony and Cara *** Operative #2: breached the subway system computers *** Transit cop mole: an operative undercover as a transit cop who watched and coerced Jibraan Al-Zarian for Tony ** Sarah: one of Bowden's undercover operatives; "wife" of Bob, shot by airport police officers ** Bob Peluso: one of Bowden's undercover operatives; "husband" of Sarah, killed in the fire when he crashed the car he was on ** Levinson: a doctor hired to extract the pathogen out of Jack's body, but was killed by Jack * O'Niel/member "3": a male cabal member * Marr/member "4": a male cabal member * Cabal member "5": a female cabal member Miscellaneous * Carl Gadsen: an unwitting Port Authority officer who was bribed to allow Starkwood's bioweapon to pass through security under the pretense that the container actually held electronics from South Korea Category:Lists Category:Day 7 antagonists